In-store electronic payments are becoming more and more popular to facilitate efficient and quick payment transactions. In certain instances, however, the equipment and devices that are used to effect in-store electronic payments can be expensive to obtain, operate, and/or maintain.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.